muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inner Tube
Closing Number Song *What's the name of the closing number song? --Kid Sonic 07:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Lyrics? and More I have figured out and typed up the lyrics for both songs performed on Inner Tube. I was going to add them here, but I haven't found lyrics to anything in the wiki. Would it be a copyright violation to post them? I also typed out all of Kermit's monologue, and character descriptions for all the new puppets who appear. Should I add it? Or would it be better donated to another website? I'm sure it could use some edits and/or revision.— User:LizTungsten (talk) 04:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi! I'm glad you brought this up. On topic a, you're right, we don't allow lyrics for precisely that reason (it's listed on Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines and elsewhere), since song lyrics seem especially touchy. However, Kermit's monologue could fit. Take a look at Category:Transcripts and Muppet Wiki:Transcripts policy. :Since Inner Tube is not commercially available, a transcript of the Kermit monologue would be relevant. I'm honestly not sure how long it would be transcribed (and don't have Inner Tube handy to check right this moment). You might want to test it out in Muppet Wiki:Sandbox first, just so others can see what you have. If it's brief, it could probably fit right on the Inner Tube article, but more elaborate transcripts get their own pages. Take a look at what's in that category to get a feel for it. :Character descriptions are always welcome, even if edited or revised. The new characters have their own pages, but many could be fleshed out, and clearly this article needs a lot of work as well. So to sum up, pretty much anything you feel like doing, outside of lyrics, would be great! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Andrew. I'll start a new article in the sandbox tomorrow. It's a shame I can't post the lyrics, though. It took forever to decipher some of them, and I was so proud when I figured them out. :) — User:LizTungsten (talk) 04:59, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::One or two key verses to illustrate a point or to exemplify content could work (take a look at "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" for an example, though that one features more than usual, simply because it's necessary to explain the controversy). Anything else, yeah, it's just an arena we decided long ago to stay out of. *However*, the issue as far as lyrics is simply that Muppet Wiki can't take the legal responsibility of hosting full song transcriptions (but if someone else wants to, a link is fine). So if you were to post the lyrics on a website or blog, a link at the bottom of the page would be fine (or if you're a member of any other Muppet fan forums, you could always share the lyrics there). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't sharing the lyrics on a forum just be shifting the legal responsibility? I'd hate to do something that would get Muppet Central in trouble.— User:LizTungsten (talk) 05:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The forum suggestion was just if you want an outlet for sharing period, i.e. a chance to tell others "Hey, I found out what the lyrics mean!" (and of course there's file sharing, etc.) so that's a completely different issue legally, though again any responsibility would rest on the poster in that case, where it's clearly identified (on Muppet Wiki, that's not the case, since this is a collaborative encyclopedia). And legal responsibility is precisely it. When people transcribe and put their lyrics on their websites, they've already accepted that responsibility, so our linking to them isn't an issue (though in all honesty, it's not something we do much anyway, except for one user who loved transcribing Bear in the Big Blue House songs, and used exactly that approach to do so). Bottom line is, if you want the lyrics online, you have to do it to a website or space you have control of. It's a kind of "you knew the job was dangerous when you took it" thing, to put it bluntly. :) Granted, the chances of "Inner Tube" lyrics bringing cease and desist letters are pretty unlikely, but allowing one would let others think it's okay to post "Bein' Green" or the many songs performed by but not written for the Muppets, and on and on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Inner Tube/pitch tape? Should this maybe be two separate articles? One for the Inner Tube pilot with Crasher and the other crazy Muppets, and one for the Jim Henson Hour pitch tape, with Jim explaining the proposed show? It seems to me they're two distinct productions, albeit both steps on the way to JHH as it was ultimately realized. PrawnRR 02:28, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :I agree... If you feel like doing it, go for it. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:43, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll go ahead and separate them, and then maybe add more Inner Tube info after reviewing my copy of it. Does "Jim Henson Hour pitch" sound like a good name for the new article about that production? PrawnRR 04:13, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :::I think "Jim Henson Hour pitch tape" would probably do it. By the way, did you see the info that Vard posted on the page? Apparently the Inner Tube characters were all made by the NY Workshop, not the Creature Shop. Kinda interesting, if you're interested by that sort of thing. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:42, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ::::In such a case, should Inner Tube still be listed as a Creature Shop TV Show? I'm not sure. GrantHarding 05:06, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Now that you mention it, it should only be in Unfinished TV Shows. But if it was staying in a regular category, then yeah, it would be a Muppet show. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:12, 24 January 2006 (UTC) **Vard adds: Inner Tube should did not come out of the Creature Shop. It was out of NY Muppet Workshop, so it's not a Creature Shop TV Show. Think of it as a Muppet Show by way of foam latex puppets - with the NY Muppet sensibility. Source? What's the source for the "early plans" info in this article? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:08, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Jim explains it - detailedly - in the "Jim Henson Hour" portion of the pilot. -- Jog 23:09, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC)Jog ::Oh, that's awesome. Can you put that in the article? -- Danny Toughpigs 00:34, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC)